One Punch Man: A Hero Nobody Knows
One Punch Man: A Hero Nobody Knows (ワンパンマン　ヒーローノーバディノウズ) is the first official One-Punch Man video game announced for PC, PS4, and Xbox One. Published by Bandai Namco Entertainment, the game was announced on 26th June 2019. Description One-Punch Man: A Hero Nobody Knows is a 3D battle video game where you play as various characters from the One Punch Man franchise. Saitama (Caped Baldy) (A Hero Nobody Knows).png|Saitama (Caped Baldy) Genos (Demon Cyborg).png|Genos (Demon Cyborg) Tatsumaki (Tornado of Terror).png|Tatsumaki (Tornado of Terror) Bang (Silver Fang) (A Hero Nobody Knows).png|Bang (Silver Fang) Kamikaze (Atomic Samurai).png|Kamikaze (Atomic Samurai) Child Emperor (A Hero Nobody Knows).png|Child Emperor Bofoi (Metal Knight) (A Hero Nobody Knows).png|Bofoi (Metal Knight) (Tanktop Master).png|Tanktop Master Bad (Metal Bat).png|Bad (Metal Bat) (Puri-Puri Prisoner) (A Hero Nobody Knows).png|Puri-Puri Prisoner (Handsomely Masked Sweet Mask).png|Handsomely Masked Sweet Mask (Stinger) (A Hero Nobody Knows).png|Stinger Spring Mustachio (A Hero Nobody Knows).png|Spring Mustachio Sneck (Biting Snake Fist) (A Hero Nobody Knows).png|Sneck (Biting Snake Fist) Fubuki (Blizzard of Hell).png|Fubuki (Blizzard of Hell) (Tanktop Black Hole).png|Tanktop Black Hole (Mumen Rider).png|Mumen Rider (Tanktop Tiger) (A Hero Nobody Knows).png|Tanktop Tiger Speed-o'-Sound Sonic.png|Speed-o'-Sound Sonic (Vaccine Man).png|Vaccine Man Mosquito Girl.png|Mosquito Girl Carnage Kabuto.png|Carnage Kabuto The Deep Sea King.png|The Deep Sea King Melzargard (A Hero Nobody Knows).png|Melzargard Crablante (A Hero Nobody Knows).png|Crablante Boros (A Hero Nobody Knows).png|Boros A Hero Nobody Knows Saitama initial reveal.png|Saitama (Initial reveal) A Hero Nobody Knows Genos initial reveal.png|Genos (Initial reveal) A Hero Nobody Knows Boros initial reveal.png|Boros (Initial reveal) Characters Known Playable Characters *Saitama *Saitama (Dream Version) *Boros *Genos *Speed-o'-Sound Sonic *Tatsumaki *Bang *Atomic Samurai *Fubuki *Mumen Rider *Vaccine Man *Mosquito Girl *Carnage Kabuto *Deep Sea King *Metal Bat *Tanktop Master *Tanktop Tiger *Tanktop Black Hole *Metal Knight *Stinger *Melzargard *Child Emperor *Sweet Mask *Spring Mustachio *Puri-Puri Prisoner *Sneck *Crablante Non-playable Characters *King *Ground Dragon *Marugori *Geryuganshoop Mechanics The game features battles of teams of heroes and villains, with up to three characters in each team. Characters can be tagged out at any time. Saitama Just like in the anime and manga, Saitama can instantly KO any opponent with just one punch, and in invulnerable to any attack. As this would make for a one-sided fighting game, matches with Saitama employ a special timer. If Saitama is selected for a player's team, he will not immediately be playable. Instead, a timer will appear at the side of the screen, showing Saitama running to the scene of the fight. If the player can keep their remaining two fighters alive until the timer runs out, Saitama will appear and can be used to win the battle. (Unless the opponent also has Saitama on their team, in which case the two can only punch each other ineffectively until the timer runs out) Performing combos and perfect counters will shorten the timer. Alternatively, players can also select Dream Saitama, a pyjama-clad version of Saitama based on the dream he has at the beginning of the anime. In this form, Saitama has all of his usual attacks, but cannot KO opponents with one hit, allowing him to be used in more fair battles. External Links *Official Website (Japanese) *Official Twitter (Japanese) Trailers ONE PUNCH MAN A HERO NOBODY KNOWS - Announcement Trailer PS4, X1, PC ONE PUNCH MAN A HERO NOBODY KNOWS - Character Trailer 1 PS4, X1, PC ONE PUNCH MAN A HERO NOBODY KNOWS - Character Trailer 2 PS4, X1, PC ONE_PUNCH_MAN_A_HERO_NOBODY_KNOWS_-_Character_Trailer_3_PS4,_Xbox_One,_PC ONE PUNCH MAN A HERO NOBODY KNOWS - CHARACTER TRAILER 4 ONE PUNCH MAN A HERO NOBODY KNOWS - CHARACTER TRAILER 5 ONE PUNCH MAN A HERO NOBODY KNOWS - Closed Beta Announce Trailer PS4, X1, PC ONE PUNCH MAN A HERO NOBODY KNOWS - Release Date Announce Trailer ONE PUNCH MAN A HERO NOBODY KNOWS - Opening Movie Trailer Category:Games